Need Your Help
by Tacpebs
Summary: Abby has a big problem and she goes to Tony for help. Brother/Sister Tony and Abby.


**I guess I didn't feel as if there were enough Tony and Abby, brother/sister stories, so I decided to add one more.**

* * *

Besides her true brother that she was still getting to know, Tony was the closest thing to a brother that she had.

So when she didn't feel the need to go to Gibbs, there practically adoptive father, she went to Tony. It was mainly

stuff like clubbing, or going for drinks just to talk, he was there for her. So she figured, and knew, he'd be there for

her now when she had some crazy stalker guy on her tail. It wasn't one of those ex boyfriends that just couldn't

get it through their heads that she was over them, no this guy was a creep. He was stalker her on the principles

that he had once known her late father and he was looking for something. He thought she might know where it

was. Mistakenly, wanting to know more, anything, about her parents, Abby agreed to meet with the guy. Once he

got past the stories and got to the real point, she honestly told him she had no idea what he was even talking

about. He didn't believe her.

"Hey Tony? Can I talk to you? I mean after the case."

"Yeah Abs, sure. Everything alright?"

Abby left her usual place of solitude in order to make the request after the email she'd just read told her he still

didn't believe her and that he was going to find what he was looking for. That she should just make it easier on

herself and fess up. Not sure what to do, she sought out Tony in her hour of need. She hadn't realized, however,

the whole team would be there. At that moment, she didn't care, but she needed Tony and she was going to ask

for his help. Gibbs was sitting there and when Tony asked the question, he turned his attention from the file in his

hands and looked at her for her response.

"Umm... yeah. I just need to talk... is all."

She gave a ghostly smile and turned, heading towards the elevator, in order to keep from letting Gibbs know that

everything was not fine. Gibbs didn't need for her to continue to know it was a lie. He and Tony shared a look

before he nodded for Tony to go find out what it was.

"Just need your report, go ahead."

"Thanks Boss."

Tony jumped up and quickly followed after Abby, hoping to catch her before she reached her lab.

"Hey, Abs. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, I thought you still had to work on the case."

"I just need to type up my report. So, what's up?"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head slightly to the right as if using the ear to make sure he

didn't missed anything.

"It's just..."

Abby wasn't truly sure how to start, but she knew with Tony she could tell him anything and he'd get the basics.

So she started at the part of her troubles and went back to the beginning when asked.

"So... this friend of your father's, he thinks you know the where abouts of something, but you don't?"

Abby nodded.

"...and he won't take the fact that you don't know?"

Once again Abby nodded.

"Does he say why? Or even better, what it is he's looking for?"

"He says it's some kind of disk or something. I'm like if there was anything like that, I sure wouldn't have it. It

probably got burnt up or destroyed in the accident. Either way, I have no clue what he's talking about, nor any

idea where it could be. I honestly don't know, but he won't believe me for whatever reason."

"Ok Abs. How do you talk to this guy?"

"He sends me emails."

"Well, tell him you want to meet with him."

"What?! I don't want to meet with him Tony, he's crazy."

"Look Abs, you want me to take care of this or not?"

Abby looked at Tony sheepishly for a moment, but in the end she wanted this over so she didn't feel as though

she had to look over her shoulder every minute. Nodding, she went back to her lab to send the email, while Tony

went back to his desk.

"Anything wrong Dinozzo?"

"Nothing I can't handle Gibbs."

*****NCIS*****

That's what he'd told Gibbs. And he meant it, but somewhere between talking to the guy and getting him to

understand and the situation they were in now lines got crossed or something.

"Tony, please. I'm scared."

"It'll... it'll be alright Abs."

"Tony, look at you! There's blood all over!"

"I'm alright."

"No you're not Tony!"

"Abby! I need you to calm down and focus. Can you do that?"

Abby released a small sob, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Good girl. Now... we have... to get out..."

"Tony, please stop talking. I know it hurts you and it hurts me to hear it."

Tony sighed and ended up coughing which didn't bode well against his broken ribs. He slide down the wall they

were currently leaning up against and Abby followed. He held his eyes tightly closed and took a minute to force

the pain to the back of his mind.

"Oh Tony. What are we going to do?"

Tony took a few more minutes and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Do you remember... this guy... from along... time ago?"

Abby frowned, but forced herself to think back. She tried to bring up the man's face, but she had no clue as to who

he was. He said he was a friend of her late father, but she had no recollection of him. She shook her head and

turned to look at Tony once more.

They had managed to get to an abandoned building after they realized that the guy they were meeting hadn't

taken Tony seriously. The two men had fought, but the guy, Samuel, he'd said his name was, had gained the

upped hand and here they were, Tony fighting for his life while she disparately wanted to call Gibbs.

Unfortunately, the service in the area sucked.

"Tony?"

She could hear that he was struggling to breathe and it was scaring her all over again.

"Tony?!"

"'m ok. I'm ok."

He managed.

"We... gotta... move."

"Tony are you crazy? You're in no condition to move."

"Can't...stay here. We need... help."

"I know Tony, I know."

She pulled herself together and stood to her feet, helping Tony up, the two of them left the safety of their hidden

space and walked out into the open.

"Let's just make this easy, huh? I'm sure your friend needs medical attention. Give me what I want!"

Abby froze as she heard his voice, but she wasn't sure where it was coming from. She pulled Tony in the direction

of an exit in hopes that it would lead them out of there.

"I don't have what you're after! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I'm sure you are lying."

"Why? Why are you so bent on the fact that I'm lying? Do we need to take a test? Will that make you see?"

"Test can be falsified."

"Are you kidding me right now?! I DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR. I HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHERE WHAT

YOU ARE LOOKING FOR MIGHT BE. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO LOOK, CHECK WITH THE CAR. OH WAIT, IT WAS

DESTROYED IN THE ACCIDENT. ALRIGHT THEN, TRY ASKING MY DAD. OH WAIT, HE'S DEAD! HE DIED A LONG TIME

AGO! I have no clue whatsoever about this disk that you're looking for, but my friend needs help and I'm going to

take him to some. Good luck finding whatever it is."

Abby held tightly to Tony and was thankful when she saw their car. Moving quickly, she didn't see Samuel coming

up behind her. He grabbed Tony and pulled him from her arms. She gasped in shock, Tony gasped in pain and was

roughly thrown to the ground away from Abby.

"What more proof do you need Ms. Scuito? I'm not playing games! Your friend will die unless you get me what I

want!"

"I DON"T HAVE IT! I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE IT COULD BE!"

Abby fell to her knees, tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Tony. I'm so sorry."

The click of a gun brought her attention from Tony to Samuel.

"Abby, I don't have any more patience for this game. I will ask you once more, where is the disk?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Then say goodbye."

He turned his gun to Tony and pulled on the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Abby gasped and cried in relief.

"Oh? You wouldn't? Then that's the difference between us."

He started to pull the trigger further, intent on shooting Tony, but Gibbs was faster. Samuel went down with a

head shot and three in the heart.

"A-Abby? You... ok?"

"I'm fine Tony. I'm so sorry."

Abby said as she moved over to Tony and tried to put pressure on a wound that was still bleeding. Gibbs had

called for an ambulance and moved to Tony'sside.

"Hey Dinozzo, you with me?"

"Yeah, I'm with you boss."

With that, Tony closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax. He was in good hands.

*****NCIS*****

Tony was being released from the hospital today and Abby had taken time to clean up his place while he was gone. She wanted to throw him a little welcome home party, but she didn't think he could handle it.

"Thanks Abs."

Tony gave her a light hug when Gibbs helped him to sit down on his couch. Abby sat down beside him and leaned

against him, just happy he was safe and home.

"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"It's fine Abs. You're ok. I'm ok. I just hope you don't think less of me."

"What are you talking about Tony? You're like a brother to me. I'm just so happy I can go to you when I need your

help."

Tony smiled and they hugged once more.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. Just a one shot. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
